


Lactating & Milking Juicy Breasts:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Temptation Of Temperance: [8]
Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Braless/No Bra, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Chairs, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Exposure, F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Nipple Bite/Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kit & Hannibal relieves the aches of Face’s Breasts, What happens between the three of them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Lactating & Milking Juicy Breasts:

*Summary: Kit & Hannibal relieves the aches of Face’s Breasts, What happens between the three of them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“Oh, My tits are hurting me”, Temperance “Face/Facewoman” Peck moaned out, as her large breasts were lactating milk, & creating pressure, Kit Vanderpump looked like the cat that swallowed the canary.

She got her to a chair, & tied her up with handcuffs, “Let me help you”, The Beautiful Woman said, as she ripped open her shirt, & exposing her braless chest.

“Tsk-tsk, No bra, Naughty you”, She went to play with her nipples, lick, & nibble on them. She tortured them with her hands, & fingers. The Beautiful Captive moaned in response to the stimulation.

They were so into it, & having their fun, They didn’t hear their partner, John “Hannibal” Smith, come in, & cleared his throat, “What’s going on here, Ladies ?”, He had a twinkle in his eyes, as he said it, He loves watching his women do this.

“Nothing, Baby, Just curing some ills here, Care to join us ?”, He looked like a predator going after his prey, as he came to him. He wants to help his women, & especially his pregnant lover with whatever bothers her.


End file.
